1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines in general, and more particularly to a work feeding mechanism which permits a fabric or garment to be fed past the stitch forming area in a choice of two perpendicular directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines having mechanical elements for effecting fabric feeding to the right or left sides of a normal line of feeding are known in the prior art. Such machines frequently employ cams which impart fabric feeding motion to the feed dog through mechanical arrangements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,503 describes a sewing machine with a secondary independent feed actuator that will effect reciprocating lateral movement of the material during its longitudinal path of movement through the stitch forming area of the machine.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple mechanism which will permit fabric to be sewed either in the normal straight ahead feed direction of the sewing machine or in a direction perpendicular to the normal feed direction.